Talk:Just Dance 2020/@comment-39757606-20190610233559
Aight here’s my review Bad Boy: Honeslty kind of a weird choice to be on the game. I’m a huge Riton & Kahlo fan, but I feel like Fake ID or Ginger would’ve made much more sense. None the less, it’s still neat that they’re in the game. The song is nice and the choreography looks really fun to play. I like the coaches and the background is pleasing. Overall, it looks like a fun song to play. 8/10. Bangerang: My god this is amazing. I’ve been wanting this song in the game since Just Dance 4, and this is no dissapoint. The coach is cool af and the background is amazing. The visuals are probably some of the best in Just Dance. The choreo is everything I wanted it to be. This is simply amazing. 10/10. Con Calma: Ehhhhh. I never liked the song. Imo Daddy Yankee makes the most bland and boring songs, and while I expected this song to be in the game, i’m still disappointed. The choreo doesn’t look bad at all, just kinda mediocre. I was kinda hoping they’d at least use the remix. Honestly, not digging this one, and me not liking the song in the first place doesn’t help. 5/10. God Is A Woman: I’m pretty happy we got this song. It is definitely better than 7 Rings and break up w/ ur girlfriend. The coach looks really cool and the background has some cool visuals. The choreo...eh. I mean, it’s okay, but it looks kinda boring. Wish they put a little more energy. Nevertheless, I like it. 7/10. High Hopes: It’s good. I do enjoy the song a lot, even if it’s overplayed. I kinda like the coliseum theme. It unexpectingly fits with the song. The choreo is pretty much what I’d expect for high hopes. It looks fun overall. 9/10. I Like It: I’m really enjoying this one. The song itself is probably one of the only true to heart rap songs that I actually really enjoy. The coaches look really cool. I love the stylish outfits. The background is super flashy and has a cool color scheme. The choreo is really nice. It looks very fun, and it seems like it’s the best it could get. 10/10 from me. Kill This Love: Wow. This is actually super cool. While Kill This Love isn’t my favorite BP song, I still really like it. The coaches and the background are god like. Like Bangerang, it’s probably one of the coolest looking routines in Just Dance. I just love it. The choreo itself is like what they did with Ddu Du Ddu Du. Keep a lot of the OG choreo but throw some original stuff in there. This is really cool, and i’m very excited to try it. 10/10. Policeman: Yesssss. I was really hoping that these coaches would end up being Policeman. I love Ema Simons, and I love this song. The coaches themselves I feel are good. The animals kinda feel out of place, but they work well enough. The middle coach looks great. The background has a really cool style to it. I love the graffiti and color aesthetics. The choreo looks super fun to play. Overall, I’m really happy this song is in the game, and this looks fun. 10/10. Rain Over Me: I’m unexpected choice, but a welcome one. I haven’t heard this song in years, so I was surprised to see it again. The coach looks really cool. I LOVE the background. The neon techno visuals, while a little out of place for the song, look really cool. Ima sucker for cyberpunk stuff, so this pleases me a lot. The choreo is great. Looks really fun to play. Another 10/10. Sushi: I’ve never heard this song before, but I wish I did. It is uber catchy. I love electro music, so this’ll do nicely for me. The coach is...fine? I mean, he works, but I feel like they should’ve made him more futuristic than casual. The background is really cool. Again, I’m a sucker for those neon cyber visuals. The choreo is good. A little repetitive, but good. 9/10. Skibidi: Yeah, it’s fine. I actually do enjoy listening to this song. I like the beat a lot. This is probably the best “funny” dance we’ve gotten in a while. The choreo is exactly what I expected it to be, so no surprises there. I like the design of the coaches. They fit with the song nicely. The background is fine. Again, it’s pretty much what I expected. Overall, it looks fun, but it won’t be a favorite. 8/10. Vodovorot: I love it. It’s really cool we are getting a russian electro song. The coach is...a little underwhelming. I mean, it’s just the same exact coach as Sweet Sensation. Nothing new. I like the coach, but it would’ve been cool to see a different coach. The background is a little basic, but I like it. The style is cool. What really sells me on this one is the choreo. It just looks super intense and fun. Can’t wait to play this one. 8/10.